


Rescue

by I_Dunno_Man



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, if you want something done you do it yourself, lets just hope chipps in character lol, patrick voice: is sake an appropriate wound cleanser, the lack of guilty gear x reader fics is a crime alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dunno_Man/pseuds/I_Dunno_Man
Summary: have i played enough guilty gear to know anything about the game/world?nope
Relationships: Chipp Zanuff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rescue

“I can’t believe you got me dragged into this…” you sighed in annoyance, feeling the weight of your boyfriends muscled arm over your shoulder as you supported his weight and helped him walk through the woods. 

Chipp let out a pained chuckle “You dragged yourself into it babe.” He argued with a smirk on his face, despite the fact that said face was covered in bruises and small cuts “I was doing just fine until you showed up mind you.” 

“You were about to have your leg broken by that guy!” you snapped back, clenching hard onto the wrist of his arm that slung over your shoulder, he winced in pain and glared at you through gritted teeth.

“Knock it off! That’s not how you treat the president!” 

You rolled your eyes and continued to stroll carefully through the forests until you made it back to camp. You both got a few worried looks from your fellow comrades, especially from Answer who dashed up to you both in concern. 

“What on earth happened this time, boss?” he asked hurriedly looking him over to check for major injuries, Chipp only waved him off in annoyance.

“Don’t treat me like that, you’re not my wife, man!” he scolded before pointing at you accusingly “I get enough of it from her as it is!” he said in a harsh tone, and you were half tempted to lunge and bite his finger off like a feral dog. 

Answer sighed exasperated and turned to you sternly “Nevermind that, get him to a tent and fix him up will you?” he said almost pleadingly, if anyone was going to be allowed to treat Chipp it would’ve been you; albeit reluctantly. 

You nodded with a hesitant huff and helped guide Chipp to his tent.

“I’m starting to think I should’ve just let you die.” You spoke as you walked him to his bed, once you sat him down on the edge he placed a hand on his chest to fake a hurtful look.

“That’s harsh babe!” he exclaimed, but you ignored him and walked over to grab some bandages and what looked like a bottle of alcohol. You approached him with your items and he perked up at the sight of the beverage in your hand. 

“Is that sake? Hell yeah, I’m up for drinks-“

You took the cap off and promptly poured the alcoholic drink all over his bloodied arms causing him to jump back and uncharacteristically scream.

“OOOWAAAKAKAGAAHA!!!!” 

“Gosh, don’t be such a baby… it only stings a little bit.” You said using some wipes to dab the sake into his skin where he’d been cut; it was a trial of effort since he was constantly wriggling around like a dying animal. 

“You’re supposed to at least put it ON the wipe and THEN dab it on me!” he yelled, trying to push your hands away from rubbing anything else on his skin “I don’t even think sake counts as one of the alcoholic disinfectants either!” 

“Oops.” You said bluntly, obviously not caring as you continued to try and hold him still “Maybe next time you should be more careful… I swear it’s like you spend more time showing off than you do actually focusing.” You scolded, putting a wipe aside so you could start bandaging him. 

Chipp grumbled, now allowing you to bandage him up “Why are you being so hard on me about it; I’m telling you I’m fine.” He grunted sourly, looking away like a grumpy child. You had to resist from gripping onto his wrist that you were holding again as you were getting angrier.

“Do you think I want to see you dead Chipp?” you growled under your breath, the sudden scarier change of your tone caused him to face towards you again with surprise in his eyes. You pulled back from his now bandaged arm and began to shake with frustrated tears that welled up in your eyes “I know you’re a great fighter, but what if one day you get so injured that I can’t even save you?” you wailed quietly, tears spilling over and down your cheeks. 

You choked on a small sob, having fully lost your composure now “I got so scared seeing you back there you know…? I-I thought you were done for… The idea of losing you terrifies me so bad, it’s why I push you so hard- a-and I know I sound so bossy but-!” 

You trailed off when you felt your boyfriends hand gently take hold of your chin to carefully lift your face up to his own; he looked at you with pained red eyes but didn’t speak a word. 

“Ch-Chipp-?” 

Your breath hitched when he simply moved in and kissed you softly, his hand moving from your chin to now caress the side of your face lovingly as he briefly made out with you. 

You couldn’t help but let a few more joyful tears glide down your wet cheeks as you moved yourself closer into his embrace; in his current condition you weren’t sure if you were hurting by putting your weight into him but you knew at this point he probably didn’t care either. 

He pulled away and looked into your eyes with warm sincere ones “I’ll be careful, I promise… I’m sorry I made you worry like that…” he pulled you into a tight embrace and laid you both back comfortably into the bed. 

You wept for a moment longer while he stroked your hair to try and calm you down while whispering over and over how sorry he was for scaring you; he eventually started peppering kisses over your forehead to try and cheer you up. 

“Hey now…” he started “As if you’re gonna get rid of me that easily.” He joked giving you a cheesy smile, you tried your hardest to smile back while he wiped your tears away with bruised up fingers. He smirked and continued to speak “Besides even if I do die one day, I’m just gonna haunt you forever and ever.”

You smacked him on the chest, you were mad that he would crack a joke like that but you couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of your boyfriend constantly annoying you in the afterlife “You stupid weeaboo!” you cried, smiling. 

“That’s president weeaboo to you!” he argued in a silly prideful voice.  
The two of you tussled and laughed for a while until he finally wrapped you up in a tight embrace and began to relax with you laying down in his strong arms. 

You feebly thumped on his chest and struggled about “Let me go you dumby, I still need to patch the rest of your wounds up.” You said, but you could tell he had no intention of letting you go now. Chipp snuggled closer into you and sighed in content. 

“I’ll be fine for a few more hours, what I really need right now is to snuggle with my girlfriend.” 

You stopped wriggling about and sighed, hesitantly pressing your face into his toned chest “Whatever you say, babe.” You mimicked him before relaxing yourself in his arms. 

The two of you had eventually fallen asleep in each other’s warm embrace that evening. 

That was until Answer later walked in wondering loudly why Chipp wasn’t fully patched up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> have i played enough guilty gear to know anything about the game/world?
> 
> nope


End file.
